Just Right
by songstobesung
Summary: "I know we aren't as perfect as Finn and Rachel. We fight; We kiss; we are humans, we breath. All I have is this class ring, since we couldn't afford anything else. It's a little big, and it's not perfect. It's us." It was just right. Oneshot.


**Warning: **Two character deaths and the mention of HIV/AIDS.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Ryan Murphy, nor am I any character mentioned in this story. All ideas are mine though:)

* * *

He sees her in his hallways, her long hair floating easily down the back. He sees her eyes flash a brilliant dazzling shade of black when she's mad, her eyes turning back to the warm brown that makes him melt with pleasure. He stares at her naked body, curving in the right places, molding with his curves as well. It was just simply so, the way things work. He watches her dress into the red swishing skirt, the tight top, her chest rounded every so slightly. He gets dressed as well, his standard jeans and tee, before they leave his house in separate cars, thinking about how good it felt, without feeling a thing.

He knows it can't last like this, that something is bound to happen. But, it stays like this, the sex, the long hair, till graduation. And beyond. He watches her bear children, watches her grow. He watches her, and he fights with her. Some days, she's home; Some days, she's not. His two little children know Mommy and Daddy can't stand one another, but they also understand they can't breath without one another. His little boy takes care of his little sister when Daddy is working.

They don't understand why mommy has become so sick, so sweaty. They don't, and it's okay, he assures them. He watches her waist decrease, watches her eyes go blank. He grabs her, kisses her, but doesn't rip her clothes off, because he knows he might have it too.

She gets tested, and he does too, and so do their kids. His little boy is with the virus, but he isn't. Puck can't look at her in the eye, and they both go on the medication. He watches him crying, him sweating, him getting sick. She comforts him, and tells him Mommy is going through the same thing, holding him, holding in her sickness till he falls asleep in Mommy's weak arms.

He watches them close his son's eyes, watches him buried deep into the ground. He watches his daughter place a simple rose, a single rose, On eh grave, before looking at a crying mom, and a crying dad. Her little face looks like Mommy's, but she has Daddy's Forrest green eyes. She says he's not hurting, like Mommy, that he's happy with God. She sweeps up her little girl, and thanks God for blessing her with such a beautifully child.

When her daughter is ten, he watches her start to fade away. It keep on getting worse, and soon, she's hospitalized, in pain, and it's killing her. He feeds her, he gives the pills to her, he does everything. One day, they say she's only got a year at most. He sees her bare finger, and finally gets down to say the thing he's been meaning too since the day they finally knew they loved one another.

"I know we aren't as perfect as Finn and Rachel, or that we aren't totally beautiful like Sam and Quinn. We aren't like Mike and Tina, just content. We aren't as nice and Britt and Artie. We sure as hell aren't Blaine and Kurt, who can just smile the night away, in one another's arms. We fight; We kiss; we are humans, we breath. All I have is this class ring, since we couldn't afford anything else. It's a little big, and it's not perfect. It's us, Santana, it's us. It's not perfect, it's scratched up. And for ten years, for more than ten years, I know it belongs on your finger. So, Santana Marie Lopez, will you marry me?"

She takes the ring, and slips it on. It's too big, but it's perfect. They have the wedding, a small little ceremony with those friends who can make it in, and they congratulate the couple. The couple stay in one another's arms, for a week, their little girl right next to them.

One night, it's bad, it's horrendous. He tells his little girl to go away. He finally cries, over he dying body, and screams when they say there isn't anything they can do.

Before she goes, she asks for her little girl. She tells her to be brave, to make sure Daddy's okay.

"Lilly, Daddy's not going to be okay. You gotta make sure he is, okay?" She says in fluent Spanish to her little girl. She nods back, and says she will, right back in her mother's tongue. Then she calls her husband back in, and says only a few sentences to him.

"Puck, I love you. I'm glad it's you who's ring I'm wearing. Promise you won't leave our little Lilly?"

With her in his arms, he promises. He promises, and kisses her dead, dying, beautiful face. He has never seen her look as beautiful as she is now.

It doesn't matter if everyone says she was a beauty.

They weren't like Rachel and Finn, a couple made for the movies.

They weren't like Sam and Quinn, understanding and soft, with a hard center.

They weren't like Kurt and Blaine, in total and utter bliss when the other walked in.

They weren't like Artie and Brittany, kind and cute, putting a smile on people's faces.

They were Puck and Santana Puckerman, made of flaws and perfections, fighting and love. They were made of angry sex, and loving kisses. They fought with their last ounce together, and Puck kisses her one last time, before trying to stop crying.

"Daddy, Mommy's with Tanner, right?"

They weren't the average couple, living with each other for over ten years, and only being married for a few months. Puck sweeps up his little girl, who is now crying profoundly, because she finally understands what Mommy and Tanner had. He nods.

"Daddy, are you going there?"

"No, Lilly, I'm not."

Maybe it wasn't suppose to be this way. But, it was. Puck and Lilly made the arrangements, and he was the one to lay the single red rose on her grave.

They may not be someone else's beauty, but they were their own spouse's pride, and their joy, other than Tanner and Lilly.

Maye it wasn't good enough for someone else.

But for Puck and Santana?

It was just right.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I randomly got this idea of Puck proposing to Santana, in a hospital. The only line that popped into my head was "We aren't like Finn and Rachel.." and this took off. It's very sad, and it wasn't intended to be like that, but it did happen. Review, even if it's just to say "yo, this is sad" or whatever you wanna say. I love all reviews - big and small!)**

**-Madi**


End file.
